Freedom
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: Usagi and Seiya oneshot. Need I say more?


Usagi stood on the roof alone. She was confused now more than ever before. But what confused her most… is that it was Seiya she was thinking about.

She had never doubted her destiny before. She had everything planned out for her. She had nothing to worry about. So why is it that she felt so empty? She had everything anyone could ever want, family, friends, Mamoru and a future daughter. What else could she possibly need?

Freedom… 

The blonde angel shook her head to get rid of the wayward thought. Freedom? She was free… wasn't she?

A tear slid on her soft cheek without her notice. Who was she kidding? She was caged, a bird that couldn't spread her wings. She didn't make decisions for herself but let others do it for her. All her focus was on the future set out before her. She wasn't free to do things normal teenagers do. Wasn't free to go out and have fun like she used to, instead, she had to fight monsters and evil beings. But more importantly… she wasn't free to love anybody else.

Anyone else who'd listen to her would probably ask why she wanted to love someone else when the perfect man was hers already. But the thing was… Mamoru might be perfect… the guy every girl dreams of… but _he _wasn't the perfect man for _her_. He never was…

Tears stung her sky blue orbs as she stifled a sob that threatened to erupt from her. Ever since she was a young girl… she had no plan… no friends… no anything. When she met the senshi and became the Moon Princess, everything had changed. It gave her a reason to live: To make her people happy.

Until now it had been enough for her. It made her happy. It had filled her days with meaning.

But now that she was faced with a chance to become _truly_ happy. She couldn't take it. Was this her punishment?

Was she given all the riches in life to only be denied her love?

Her heart ached with the unfairness of it all.

She forced a smile on her face. She had friends… surely that would suffice?

It was always the same line. It was her mantra whenever her thoughts led her to doubt. It kept her strong, even for a small time being. It never lasted… especially since this was the first time she ever really wanted something… wanted something so badly it tore her apart at the seams.

She forced her tears down. She could handle this. She was strong… she was a sailor soldier… she was Sailormoon…

"Odango?" a familiar voice rang out in the silent rooftop.

Seiya… 

With that one word… the dam holding her tears broke.

Tears spilled undaunted down her cheeks. She just couldn't stop just like how she couldn't tear her eyes away from his dark blue ones.

Seiya… 

With him everything changed. Ever since he came all her world had turned upside down with no way to stop it. She hated him for it. She hated him for confusing her… for doubting her destiny which was already set in stone… hated him for making her fall in love with him… the one person she couldn't have.

Was fate so cruel?

"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya asked in immediate concern at her state.

"I-I can't stop c-crying…" she whispered, because she knew… if she said it a little louder she would completely break down. She stepped back, not wanting to get close to him. Everytime she was near him her destiny seemed to blur… it was like it was a distant dream. If only it could be true… if only she could live in a dream where she could be happy with him…

Alas, it was only a dream. Nothing would become of it.

He seemed to sense her uneasiness and stepped closer, putting his arms around his in a hug. Her senses were clouded with his scent calming her, but her tears continued to spill. She held herself tensely. Knowing that if she slipped it would all be over.

"Tell me, you know you can trust me." Seiya whispered soothingly. "I'm always here for you, anything you need."

She broke down at his words. She completely loved this man. She couldn't deny it any longer.

Her tormented cries, no longer restrained, pierced the air around them. Each aching cry, desperate clenches on Seiya's shirt and the terrifyingly agonizing moans.

Seiya seemed bewildered at Usagi's outburst but kept silent, soothing her cries with soft whispers.

"Seiya…" Usagi cried brokenly, her red-rimmed blue eyes searching for his. "I can't do this… I'm not that strong… I can't fight it anymore… it's so tiring…"

Midnight blue eyes narrowed at her words. "Usagi, what are you talking about?"

"Forcing myself to give in to my destiny is so tiring… but hating you is the most tiring of all… so I'm going to stop…" Usagi rambled endlessly, burying her face in his tearstained uniform. "I love you, Seiya." She confessed achingly.

Seiya's eyes widened in shock at her words, "Usagi…"

"I can't stop loving you!!! I want it to stop, Seiya!!! It hurts…" she burst out.

Seiya grasped her shoulders, making her look at him. "I love you." He answered sincerely.

Time seemed to freeze for that moment.

All the doubts and fears seemed to melt away…

Her destiny she was trying to hard to follow disappeared.

Only the two of them remained.

…Two people who were in love with each other…

…Two people who after everything still found it in themselves to hope…

…Two people who finally found happiness…

…And that was all that mattered…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When did you fall in love with me?" Usagi asked, sipping her soda with a mischievous smile.

"Darling," Seiya raised an eyebrow at her, "I think you had me at 'hello'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The end!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
